One after the other
by sharinganeye272
Summary: This is a really stupid weird fic written in the middle of the night so please no flames. *ducks head and puts hands in shield form*. Starring the rookie 9. It's a weird and crazy one-shot


**Ummm oh yeh disclaimer -_- i hate those**

Disclaimer- i do _**not**_** i do **_**not **_**I repeat **_**not**_** own naruto if i did i would be a millionare.**

Umm ye hi wrote this out of sheer boredom and its like the dead of the night so DO NOT BLAME really stupid so don't like don't read! RnR though ^_^" By the way i made Ino and Hinata best friends in this. If there is anything in brackets it means its an authors note. By me! ^_^. And people this is a half dare so like please no flames.

One happy sunny day the birds were singing ( ok scratch that im starting again)

It was thundering and the rain was pouring hard. _BOOM!BOOM! _Sasuke pulled his hood over himself and cursed under his breath."Holy crap why did i have to listen to Naruto again!I feel so stupid. NO SASUKE u do NOT feel stupid just feel a bit over reacted and super annoyed with yourself nothing to blame. Yes thats it"

Sadly Sasuke did not spot the lonely coke can on the footpath and slipped on it which caused him to slide forward straight into the drain. ( Sorry i told you don't like don't read).

After finding out that Sasuke could not be located Sakura Haruno decided to commit suicide near a Cherry Blossom tree just to signify her last moments.

Poor Naruto was broken hearted his only love had left the world after another shinobi who he mostly hated. An easy way to commit suicide was to say the favourite words you have ever learnt in your life or to say your dream words as your last and these were the words Naruto could come up with:

"Cherry Blossom"

"Every flavoured ramen"

"Hokage" anddddddddd:

"Dattebayo!"

And so Naruto's life ended aswell.

Hinata was devastated that the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja that she liked was now .Disappeared. And she wasn't even able to confess her love for him. (How cliche~) So the easiest way for her to die was to just jump into an ocean and write a letter addressed to the hyuuga clan. The paper was a bit wet and splodged because while writing the young kunoichi was crying. ( )

_Dear Hyuuga's,_

After my beloved's death I have no purpose to live in the heiress of the Hyuuga clan I now grant that place to my younger sister Hanabi Hyuuga. I would also like to apoogise to all those I have been misbehaving to any of the ninja in konoha or any other villages. Thank you.

Hinata Hyuuga.

After this letter had been read some Hyuugas were mourning while Hanabi threw a party because now she was definitely going to be the heiress of the hyuuga throne. (loll throne)

This news affected three people:

Yamanaka Ino: The last rookie kunoichi decided to give up in life after her friend Hinata passed away. The easiest way for her to commit suicide was to die near a field of cosmos since they were her favourite flowers the last words she said were: "Make-up,Sasuke-kun and COSMOS FOREVER!"

Shino Abhurame: The young bug boy was also a **bit **(boy,boys,boys) upset and since his friend Kiba had also decided to die. The only way to die for him was to part with his bugs which may not seem a lot to you but to him it was like losing his heart. (Poor thing).

Kiba Inuzuka: The dog lover had lost his friends Naruto,Hinata and Shino so for **him **the easiest way was to let akamaru free which was hard to do since akamaru was always sticking around on Kibas head. So one night while the little puppy was sleeping Kiba took him to the RSPCA and dropped him there while saying one word. "Sorry boy" (wait that's two but who cares).

At the loss of their teammate Chouji and Shikamaru did this to help them succeed in their mission to die.

Chouji: Stopped eating food and went on a diet to represent his friend Ino. ( Now **that's **something for Chouji.)

Shikamaru: Never gazed at the cluds in his life and made his life active and trained hard for a goal which Ino always wanted to reach. Becoming ANBU. ( Well well looks like our lazy friend stopped being a drag eh?).

No body was really affected by all the rookies' deaths. So as you see all rookie 9 have a connection between wether it for life or death. ( Literally). And everyone else in Konoha live happily ever end!

** Sorry if the ending sucks I got it from a typical baby Disney fairytale. LOL. So ye. Please i beg you no flames. THIS WAS WRITTEN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT SO NO FLAMES PEOPLE YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE! Thats better sorry for taking it out on you guys and sorry for any grmatical or spelling errors. Ta**

~l8er  



End file.
